Skylanders Buddies
Skylanders Buddies is an upcoming game coming soon in Fall 2020. The Buddies Members (or BM, for short): *Fire Dog (fire) *Prism Dog (earth) *Tree Dog (life) *Water Dog (water) *Tool Dog (tech) *Magic Dog (magic) *Ethan (air) *Rython (undead) *Sun Dog (light) *Moon Dog (dark) *Lyrical (magic) *Jermi-finix (fire) *Grave Gallops(Undead) *Ski-splash!(water) *C-click(tech) *Tea-ma(light) *Skits-tron(chemistry)* *Happy(Happy Meal Licensed)* *Fruit Pup(Happy Meal Licensed)** *Ethan Skywalker (Star Wars Licensed)* *Pull-e(PAW Patrol Licensed)* *Breeze Dog (Air) new core skylanders: *Skippy (magic) *Cella (tech) *Bella (fire) *Andrew (air) *Mathew (earth) *Jilly-BOO!(undead) *Skits (life) *Lilly (water) *explosive man (tech) *Ryan (undead) returning core skylanders: series 9: *Super Cynder (undead) *super beam Prism Break (earth) series 8: *super volt Zap (water) *super gear Sprocket (tech) *super Stump Smash (life) *super spear fright rider (undead) *golden armor Sonic Boom (air) series 7: *heavy duty armor Wham-shell (water) *quick spin Walnado (air) *Double Axe Voodood (magic) *quick attack Star Strike (magic) *big laser beam Dro-bot (tech) *super Shroom Boom (life) *big skull Hex (undead) *super slam Slam Bam (water) *super arrow flame slinger (fire) series 6: *super clock Clockodile (tech) *super blade Twin Wiz (magic) *super speed Sea Dash (water) *super skin Dragon 1000 (tech) lightcore: *lightcore Skippy (magic) *lightcore Cella (tech) *lightcore Bella (fire) *lightcore Roller Brawl (undead) *lightcore Spyro (magic) *lightcore Gill Grunt (water) *lightcore Terrafin (earth) *lightcore Clockodile (tech) variants':' *legendary Tree horn Camo (life) exclusive to toys-r-us *legendary Rudolph (undead) exclusive to toys-r-us *legendary Thunder slap Cynder (undead) exclusive to toys r us *legendary ultra Mallet Stump Smash (life) exclusive to toys r us *legendary quick spin Walnado (air) exclusive to toys r us *legendary triple star fall Star Strike (magic) exclusive to toys r us *legendary slime shocker volt Zap (water) exclusive to toys r us *legendary light core Skippy (magic) exclusive to toys'r'us *legendary Skippy (magic) only at Toys-R-Us *legendary Rython (undead) exclusive to toys r us *legendary Prism Dog (earth) exclusive to toys r us *legendary Fire Dog (fire) exclusive to toys r us *jade Water Dog (water) *rainbow Magic claw Spyro (magic) exclusive to Walmart *hunter Ethon (air) exclusive to game stop *red Spyro (magic) exclusive to all starter packs *green Spyro (magic) exclusive to best buy *Gold shell Walnado (air) exclusive to office max *Green Super Suction Gun Jet Vac (air) *Silver Guns Rython (undead) exclusive to target *Silver Gun(or dark)Super Gold Pot Trigger Happy (tech) *Golden Flame magic claw Spyro (magic) * dark blue magic claw Spyro (magic) exclusive to game stop *light blue Spyro (magic) exclusive to Sam's club *bronze guns Rython (undead) exclusive to target *black Magic claw Spyro (magic) exclusive to Fye *brown Magic claw Spyro (magic) exclusive to Kmart *orange Magic claw Spyro (magic) exclusive to target * enchanted magic dog (magic) exclusive to Walmart * Dark Tree dog (life) scroll down to see more! Counsel(PS4, PS3, X-box 360, and X-box ONE)Starter Pack: *Skippy (magic) *rython(undead) *Cella(tech) *Tree dog (life) *Orange Wave Mega Dive Gill Grunt (water) *Red Magic claw Spyro (magic) *Magic Claw Spyro (magic) *Mega Dive Gill Grunt (water) *(the) Claw sub (magic-sea) *Lava burst claw sub (magic-sea) *Mega Trench reef ripper (water-sea) *Orange Wave Mega Trench Reef Ripper(water-sea) 3ds starter pack: *Lilly (water) *Ethon (air) *Red(magic claw)spyro (magic) *Rocket Slam Hammer Slam bowser (fire) *Rocket Grow Clown Cruiser(air-sky) *Lava Burst Claw Sub (magic-sea) *Nitro charge Donkey Kong (life) *Nitro charge Barrel Blaster(tech-Land) triple packs: *legendary quick attack Star Strike (magic) *legendary super Cynder (undead) *legendary super Camo (life) exclusive to toys r us *legendary super Stump Smash (life) *legendary Rudolph (undead) *legendary Zap (water) exclusive to toys r us *Skippy (magic) *magic claw Spyro (magic) *super blade twin wiz (magic). adventure packs: super twister adventure pack includes: ''' *Andrew (air) *super twister (item) *air swords (item) *air shield (item). '''super rocket ship adventure pack includes: *Cella (tech) *Super Rocket Ship (item) *tech swords (item) *tech shield (item). Battle packs: Battle cannon battle pack includes: *Skits (life) *quick attack Star Strike (magic) * battle cannon (item) 'golden battle cannon battle pack includes: ' *Skits (life) *quick attack Star Strike (magic) *golden battle cannon Exclusive to Target!!! Extra Skylanders: series 2: spooky fright rider (undead) EXCLUSIVE FIGURES!: *Crystal Ryan (undead) *Crystal Ry-Thon (undead) *Crystal Zap (water) *Crystal Eruptor (fire) *Crystal Spyro (magic) *Crystal Trigger Happy (tech) *Crystal Gill Grunt (water) *Crystal E-thon (air) *Crystal Ethan (air) see more skylanders in part 2! *New element(s). **The only New element to have two buddies members is the Happy Meal Licensed element.